One last failing hope
by E.R.H
Summary: **** Series 5 spoilers and might be slightly distressing **** After Mr Drew tells Edith some devastating news she struggles to cope. "If there were to be survival from the events unfolding that night they would need truth." One shot.


_Hi everyone_

_Thank you for your lovely reviews for my other story, from the ashes. I really didn't like that fic much so I'm glad you all did. this story might be distressing to some readers. I don't want Lady Edith to be unhappy but I can't see a happy ending for her. Again might be some series 5 spoilers. Please forgive me for what I am about to do..._

* * *

><p>"They told me you were here." Her heart was pounding, still high from her last visit. Unaware Mr Drew was quietly as tormented as she was and hiding such guilt.<p>

"I didn't know you were entertaining."

"It doesn't matter. What is it? Tell me there's nothing wrong, please."

"There's nothing wrong with Marigold." His hands twisted together, her eyes searching his, relief washing over her but just for a moment.

"Thank god."

"No, what's wrong is Margie..."

"I know I annoyed her." A reoccurring habit she feared. _Would her daughter feel the same?_

"I'm afraid you'll have to stay away milady that's all, not forever but for now you must _stay away_."

* * *

><p>She knew she had dug her own grave with this so she mustn't feel so terrible but all she wanted was to lie in that grave and let the walls cave in. She felt she didn't deserve anything less the cracks had started to show, straining under the pressure. Mr Drew telling her to stay away was the final straw, the flood gates were open and she didn't want to fight anymore. She didn't care if she weren't there, all the lights had gone out, even her last hope had given up on her. All she could do was sob, her body heaving with all the tears. She had been living in a dream to believe it could work and now she saw that her aunt was right. Another sob. The tears feeling like poison on her skin and for the first time in years she felt wide awake. All the pain becoming clear again. <em>What to do? <em>She could take Marigold but then that would be equal to tell the truth. Margie wouldn't let her have the child so she could think of nothing else to do. All she wanted was to be free, wanted to feel none of it and there in her hand a bottle of poison she had taken from downstairs that day. Her body lined with pain she felt she couldn't get back, she couldn't get her life back and she couldn't get her daughter back. She would always be a slave to her feelings, to that secret and so she opened the bottle. She had long but fallen into a dark hole, Marigold providing a much needed a rush. She couldn't face another night without her. _She's better off without me._

* * *

><p>Mrs Hughes didn't mean to go to the cupboard but there on the shelf something was missing. Her instinct pushing her. Hurried footsteps and caught breath led her to Edith's room. The poor conflicted child wouldn't not after Lady Sybil. <em>Would she?<em>

"Milady?" No answer, she knocked again but silence.

Robert and Cora rushed to Mrs Hughes on the landing. To hear her raise her voice was one thing but to hear her so distressed unnerved them further. Blood turning cold all Robert could hear was Mrs Hughes screaming for a doctor. The door to lady Edith's room half open, light from the dying fire spilling out into the night.

"Please milord don't go in there."

Mrs Hughes was going to take the letter she had found in Edith's room but decided the truth needed to be aired for everyone's sake. If there were to be survival from the events unfolding that night they would need truth. Feet frozen to the floor he could not step inside the room. _Was Edith unwell? _No not physically, he knew she was in agony mentally. He had ignored it. Tip toeing inside the room all he could see was visions of Sybil while his middle daughter laid lifeless on the floor all drained of colour. He tried to tell himself she was just unwell but seeing the bottle in her hand his heart felt like it had been wrenched from his chest. The pain overwhelming as he desperately fought for her to hear him. _Why? _Was all he could think, feeling numb he turned to Cora from his position on the floor next to his child. Wanting her to confirm that this was really happening again. Her face now pale too, a letter in her trembling hands that she could only thrust at him. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, he couldn't breath. Everything shattering all over again as he took Edith's face in his hand. Eyes shut, curls loose and tears still wet on her face. _Why? _He knew the letter said why and it had shook Cora to the core. He wasn't ready for that, he wasn't ready for any of this. It was all moving in slow motion. They had, had normal within their grasp. Now it was all painfully floating away. He pulled her up into his arms, his tears now falling, feeling her limp body cold against his warmth.

"Please come back to me. Please I am begging you..."

_Don't do this. I want you to fight_ was all he wanted to scream. All that came out was a whimper and a knock on the door from doctor Clarkson. He pushed Robert to oneside. Robert was holding Cora and Mrs Hughes was watching from the door. Knowing if Lady Edith did not survive it would be from a broken heart. A broken heart had killed her before any poison had ever reached her lips.


End file.
